


I'm Listening: Dream a Little Dream

by VioletBlak



Series: I'm Listening [2]
Category: TMNT 2014 - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBlak/pseuds/VioletBlak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a smutty little side story that goes as a side story for my main story, I'm Listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Listening: Dream a Little Dream

## I’m Listening: Dream a Little Dream

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon and its creators. I make no monetary profit from this work it is only for entertainment.

Author’s Note: 2014 Movie-Verse - Rated M for a reason! This work contains sexual content, violence, and at times dark themes that will become more developed as the story continues- you have been warned. Also, I have messed with the timetable the story is set in current time, but the guys are in their mid twenties- so the events of the movie would have happened around 2004.

NOTE: This is a side story that will be referenced in Chapter 8 or 9, but is in no way required to be read to understand the main story. This is just a little something for fun, naughty fun.

## Dream a Little Dream

 

* * *

 

Don felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips as he breathed in the rich honey and spice. He groggily opened his eyes to find his sweet Emma sitting in front of him. His breath caught in his throat as he got a good look at his sweet Emma. She sat pressed to his side in her uniform from high school. The white button down strained over her fuller breasts, and the little navy blazer was unbutton since it too could not cross her full bust. The red and navy plaid skirt barely made it a quarter of the way down her thighs from where it started at her waist. A small black tie was knotted at her collar, and white knee socks lay over her small feet.

He was physically dizzy and eased himself back down to the bedding to take a few breaths. It was an attempt to calm down, but instead filled his lungs with her scent which was becoming heavier laden with spice by the moment. He felt the feather light touch of her hand press to the top plates of his plastron skimming the scales along the plates. She pushed herself forward to place a slow heated kiss. Her tongue teasing his until he plundered her decadent mouth. He wrapped his arms around her to continue, but she bucked slightly. Immediately, he released her.

Emma sat up with a little smile that made his knees feel numb. She sat back on her knees and shrugged off the navy blazer. Then, she whipped the tye away. Her eyes turned to his as delicate fingers plucked each button of the white shirt free. She shrugged it away and to his surprise revealed all of the porcelain flesh beneath. Skin he had only glimpsed in his darkened room now stood out sharply. The full globes that would fill his hands tipped with petite nipple of a pastel rose. Blood rushed through his ears as his gaze tapered to her narrow waist where her hands were working on the skirt. A quick shimmy, and she was free. Left in nothing but white cotton panties and knee highs.

She turned her gaze to him again with playful pride, clearly please with the results of her work. Her voice was soft and had an air of tease, “Donatello, you took such good care of me that night… I thought I should return the favor.”

Don managed a gulp before she started again, “Please, say yes.”

He nodded vigorously unable to find his voice if his life depended on it. Emma brightened at his answer, and leaned down again to place a chaste kiss to his lips. He could feel her full breast press to his collar bones, and bit back a groan. She giggled at his struggle, and took his hands from the perch they had found on her hips, and pressed them to his sides.

“Stay still, and no peeking”, she chirped as her fingers grasped his mask and turned it so that it acted as a blindfold.

Instantly, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears in time with the throbbing between his legs. Deep breaths would only make him feel drunker. So, he tried to focus on her with his other senses. Her hands stroked his cheekbones and shoulders tenderly, and were followed by soft kisses in their wake. He gasped a little too loudly when he felt her sharply drag her fingernails down the plates of his plastron. Finally, he felt those fingers dance across his hips as she gripped the athletic short he wore. Her soft lips and hot tongue tested the flesh there as her hands busied themselves with removing his shorts.

A deep churr rolled from his throat, and he lifted his hips to assist her. The task complete she seemed to have disappeared altogether from his body. He resisted the urge to peek, and fear licked at his drunken mind. What if she was disgusted? or… His thoughts were cut short at the softness of her hands gripping his hips then sliding down to use one hand to grip his length and the other to brush fingertips over the head.

He practically came off the bed at the sudden rush of intimate actions. His breath came in pants as her hands found a smooth mid-paced rhythm. Churrs poured from him in time with the strokes, and he was all too quickly becoming overheated. Then, again it stopped and she melted away. This time he felt her shift to take up a seat between his legs, but he felt the world blur at the sensation of slick, scalding warmth moved over the tip of his length in a testing fashion. One bob, then two, and he stopped breathing at the long lick from base to tip.

His back arched stretching against the stiff casing of his shell and his hands grip on the mattress made his pulse ebb in his knuckles. A throaty groan was yanked from his throat the the sensation of her hot mouth moved over him again. Each little bob she attempted to take more of him until he felt his head press to the ring of her throat. His churring had pick up again at the feeling, and when she pulled away a whine rang against the wall of his room.

“I’m sorry my love. I will have to practice”, she cooed.

His disappointment was short lived as one hand restarted the long well gripped strokes, and he could feel what had to be open mouth kisses to the head of his cock. Then, her other hand came into play. It place a firm grip to his tail her thumb pressed to the incredibly sensitive underside. He bucked and groaned at the feel of that hand making a slow delectable pull at his tail, and helplessly churred when she spun the tip of it at the end of the stroke while suckling softly at the head of his cock. Then, it began anew.

It was too much, he wouldn’t last long like this at all. His voice was raspy and broken, but he managed some version of her name.

Her lips stopped, but he could feel them slip against his sensitive flesh with her response, “Please Donnie.”

He couldn’t take it anymore, and yanked his mask from his face, and sat up. Opening his eyes he felt the room change. It was dark, and he was alone. ALONE! Her scent was still lingering to his sheets, but he knew that was from when she had just been there the night before. It was… a dream.

He dragged a hand down his face and flopped back onto his shell. Never in his life had he ever had such a vivid dream. Not even during mating season! His breath came in small pants as he reached down to finish what his brain had started. A churr rolled from his throat as he tried to replay the beginning of the dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author’s note-

Please let me know how I did! Thank you so much for reading!

Love,

Violet Blak

  
  



End file.
